Talk:The Great Dragon Faire 2018/@comment-32284289-20180704211020
fyi a rant is following. feel free to ignore it; I just felt like I had to say something I have to say, I'm upset by the last couple of events (especially the past two summer events) in dragonvale. I would much prefer banking tokens (whether they be roses, tickets, stardust, or whatever) to getting a random dragon egg or two from the community rewards, especially since I almost certainly have the dragon already. I know that it is entirely unreasonable to assume I will get one of the dragons I'm missing, as I am missing seven dragons as of now (with two being from this event) and the mystery eggs can't give new dragons. However, that doesn't stop me from being upset when I won an orchid dragon egg from the rare egg of mystery from the first community reward. Additionally, I missed a few days in this event due to getting a job that has me on my feet for eight hours a day and usually results in me taking a nap from 5pm to 11pm or 12am, but with the new dragons costing at least 8k tickets each (I'm choosing to ignore snowflake 6, as you can theoretically get it if you breed any two snowflake dragons together), I simply didn't start off with getting enough tickets to buy the new dragons. Right now, I'm 205 tickets away from being able to get the Abraxis dragon, but I've maxed out my tickets for the day, I don't have any banked (mostly because you can't bank tickets unless someone uses your dragon in an event and friends can't send them with gems or treats each day anymore), and I refuse to spend $1.99 to get 370 tickets to get a dragon now, even though I will have to wait until I get really lucky in a rare egg of mystery or until Halloween (if not a full year, depending on its next release). It was disheartening to see that sending friends gems or treats doesn't send tickets as well, as that was the one reliable way I could get tickets to bank. I have about 10 friends in dragonvale, and though they do not all play every day, I'd much rather have two friends to send me gifts most days as opposed to simply hoping that my friends will use the challenge arena, pick my dragon, and get first place in the event. I also exceptionally don't like how the tiers have a limited window of availability. Last year it was less annoying because the tiers were available for about two weeks each, but with the new dragons costing so much this year and the tiers being open for a week (if that), it feels impossible to get anything other than the new dragons. While the prize tiers for the arcane pentournament were overwhelming (five houses with three tiers each, and the onmitier), being able to see all of the possible prizes you can get (barring the limited ones, which I have no issue with) is a whole lot more enjoyable and in my opinion significantly better than having one new dragon, a few rereleased dragons, their respective pedestals, two or three decorations, a habitat, and a teaser of what the next tier will bring.